Forget Me Not
by Alodie
Summary: Zoro terjatuh dari tiang kapal saat sedang membenarkan layar. Ia tak terluka parah, hanya saja kepalanya terbentur lantai kapal. /"Kalau ini manga shoujo, ia pasti melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya."/ Syukurlah, ini bukan manga shoujo. Tapi sepertinya, Zoro memang melupakan sesuatu.


Forget Me Not

 **Summary** : Zoro terjatuh dari tiang kapal saat sedang membenarkan layar. Ia tak terluka parah, hanya saja kepalanya terbentur lantai kapal./"Kalau ini _manga shoujo_ , ia pasti melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya."/ Tapi sepertinya, Zoro memang melupakan sesuatu. AU.

 **Genre** : Romance, drama, humor, AU

 **Warning** : Abal, typo(s), gaje, possibly OOC

 **Disclaimer** : One Piece punya Oda-Sensei kalo fic ini punya saya

* * *

Sanji sedang asyik membuat teh untuk Nami dan Robin ketika bunyi gedebuk yang disusul suara heboh para kru menginterupsinya. Sanji meninggalkan cangkir teh dan tekonya di meja, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dengan cepat. Ia mendorong pintu dengan keras, mengakibatkan dinding di belakangnya sedikit retak. Ia yakin Franky akan menceramahinya untuk itu nanti.

Demi kapal Oro Jackson dan kumis Roger, demi Joyboy dan seluruh poneglyph, demi Enel yang kabur ke bulan, ada apa dengan pemandangan di depan Sanji ini?

Bagaimana bisa pendekar pedang aliran _santoryuu_ yang juga murid Dracule Mihawk, wakil kapten, dan rival abadinya ini ambruk dengan darah segar mengalir dari kepala?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sanji penasaran, sudah jelas.

"Oh, Sanji. Zoro terjatuh dari tiang kapal saat sedang membetulkan layar," Luffy dengan wajah datarnya menjawab pertanyaan Sanji. Seakan Zoro yang terluka di kepala ini bukan apa-apa. "Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Luffy melanjutkan.

Sanji masih memperhatikan Zoro yang kehilangan kesadaran. Zoro tampak konyol di mata Sanji. Setahunya, Zoro terluka karena bertarung, bukan karena jatuh dari tiang kapal. Rasanya tak pantas pemegang bounty terbesar kedua semaput hanya karena terjatuh.

Apa pula yang dipikirkan pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya ini, sehingga kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari tiang kapal? Sanji tak habis pikir. Tunggu, mungkinkah pernyataan cintanya yang terucap secara tak sengaja semalam penyebabnya? Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin.

Sanji masih terdiam di tempatnya memandangi Zoro yang digendong Luffy seperti karung beras ke daerah kekuasaan Chopper. Pikirannya rancu.

* * *

"Nami-Swaan~ Robin-Chwaan~ camilan sore pesanan kalian datang~" Sanji, dengan gaya khasnya dan mata berbentuk hati menghampiri kedua anggota wanita dari Kru Topi Jerami. "Silahkan, _mademoiselle,"_

"Terima kasih, Sanji-kun," Nami meraih _panacotta_ yang disodorkan Sanji. Robin menyusul, namun matanya tak lepas dari koran yang sedang dibacanya. "Ah iya, Sanji-kun. Bisa tolong ambilkan teh untukku dan Robin?"

"Dengan senang hati Nami-san, Robin-chan." Dan dengan itu Sanji melesat kembali ke dapur.

Tak lebih dari dua menit, Sanji kembali ke hadapan para _ladies_ dengan nampan dan cangkir teh beserta teko di tangan kanannya. Sanji menyerahkan kedua cangkir kepada mereka. Robin tersenyum menerima cangkir dari Sanji, membuatnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi tunggu—

Kemana si pendekar pedang yang biasanya mengoloknya di saat-saat seperti ini? Yah, sudahlah masa bodo. Sanji tak mungkin punya waktu untuk memikirkan pendekar pedang bodoh itu. Atau mungkin itu sugesti untuk dirinya sendiri, karena sejujurnya Sanji diam-diam mengagumi sang wakil kapten.

Langit sudah menggelap saat Sanji kembali ke daerah kekuasaannya—dapur. Waktunya memasak makan malam. Salah, memanaskan. Sanji sudah memasak makan malam beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Setelah melakukan berbagai persiapan, Sanji keluar dari ruangannya dan memanggil seluruh kru. Dalam hitungan detik, seluruh anggota sudah berada di dalam ruang makan.

Gumpalan lumut hijau belum tertangkap matanya. Masa bodo, mau dia kelaparan atau kenyang, bukan urusan Sanji. Sanji membalikkan badan, mengambil langkah untuk kembali ke dapur. Lalu terhenti. _Tapi bagaimana kalau ia sakit? Bagaimana kalau ia tertidur? Bagaimana kalau ia tak dapat jatah makanan? Bagaimana—_

Batin Sanji sedang berperang sekarang.

"Marimo sialan," ia bergumam, kembali membalikkan badan.

Dan sepertinya sisi lunaknya yang menang. Karena Sanji kini melangkah menjauhi ruangan di belakangnya yang bising.

Siapa sangka Sanji akan menemukan Zoro di ruang akuarium. Zoro tertidur, tentu saja. Sanji bersiap melancarkan tendangan untuk membangunkan Zoro. Dua inchi dari kepalanya, tangan Zoro menepis kaki Sanji. Terkutuklah engkau, wahai kenbonshoku haki.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam?" Zoro setengah menguap. Sanji hanya menyulut rokoknya.

"Jawab aku, koki mesum. Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau tidak punya mulut?"

"Hah? Kau bilang apa lumut? Ulangi sekali lagi!"

"Koki mesum!"

"Kepala lumut!"

"Alis aneh!"

"Pendekar pedang bodoh!"

Suara pedang beradu, suara tendangan, caci maki, dan sumpah serapah terdengar. Sampai paduan suara yang berasal dari perut Zoro menginterupsi.

"Makan sana," Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke atas.

Zoro memegangi perutnya, lalu menguap. Membalikkan badan lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sanji bergeming. Menghisap rokoknya seraya memperhatikan gerak-gerik si pendekar pedang.

Setelah dirasanya Zoro cukup jauh, Sanji terduduk sambil bersandar sembari memegangi kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia mengangkat dagunya lalu menghembuskan napas panjang sembari menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Ini melelahkan, bertengkar dengan orang yang aku sukai." Sanji bergumam.

"KAU BARUSAN BILANG APA, KOKI MESUM? KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!" Zoro kembali terdeteksi di mata Sanji, kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu. Sialan, mungkin gumamannya terlalu keras sehingga bisa terdengar oleh Zoro. Atau mungkin kenbonshoku haki terkutuknya sudah bisa menyamai level Sanji. Karena Sanji yakin ia bergumam dengan nada serendah mungkin, dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

Otak Sanji sibuk menyusun kata-kata dan kalimat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Zoro. Ia gugup. Bagaimana tidak?

Sanji membuka mulutnya setelah dirasanya menemukan kata-kata dan kalimat yang pas, tetapi seseorang memanggilnya dari luar. "Sanji! Cepatlah kemari aku lapar!"

Perintah kapten absolut, bukan?

Sanji melangkah pergi mengabaikan Zoro yang terdiam menunggu jawaban. Ia tahu ia diperhatikan. Tetapi ia tak mau menjawab Zoro, ini memalukan, sungguh.

Dan ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia melihat Zoro sebelum Zoro terjatuh.

* * *

"Aku sudah selesai merawat lukanya." Chopper merapikan alat kedokterannya setelah membalut luka Zoro.

"Baiklah, kau yang merawatnya hingga ia sembuh, Sanji. Zoro harus mendapatkan makanan yang baik." Luffy memandang ke arah Sanji.

"Ya, baiklah," dan setelah itu seluruh penghuni kapal melanjutkan kesibukannya masing-masing kecuali Usopp, Sanji dan Zoro. Usopp masih berada di ruang perawatan—daerah kekuasaan Chopper.

"Kalau ini _manga shoujo_ seharusnya ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting," Usopp memecah keheningan.

Sanji menoleh, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Memasang tampang benarkah-aku-tidak-percaya-itu.

"Seharusnya begitu, tapi ini 'kan bukan _manga shoujo_ "

"Oh, begitu."

"Baiklah, Sanji. Aku akan lanjut memperbaiki Clima Tact milik Nami, jaga Zoro baik-baik." Sanji mengangguk melepas kepergian Usopp.

Ia memperhatikan wajah Zoro. Alisnya yang menukik tajam, luka di mata kirinya yang terlihat seperti menyegel iblis yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya, tulang rahangnya yang tegas, dan bibirnya yang—

Berhenti, Sanji. Jangan pikirkan apa-apa lagi. Batin Sanji tergoda. Ia kembali melirik Zoro, atau lebih tepatnya bibirnya. _Stop, Sanji! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!_ Batin Sanji memekik.

"Ugh," Zoro mengaduh lalu membawa tangannya menuju mata. Ia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Sanji memperhatikan Zoro yang masih mengumpulkan nyawa. "Ini.. dimana?"

Apakah Zoro kehilangan ingatannya? Apakah ia masih ingat dengan Kru Topi Jerami? Apakah ia masih mengingat _ku_? Batin Sanji menjerit.

Iris Zoro terhenti di wajah Sanji, lalu diam. Memperhatikan. Batin Sanji semakin menjerit. Pikirannya kalang kabut, dadanya berdentum cepat. Zoro terbangun dari posisinya, lalu mengusap kepalanya yang dibalut perban.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu," kalimat pertama Zoro sepertinya berhasil membuat Sanji takut setengah mati.

Kru Topi Jerami, kah? Merry Go, kah? Dracule Mihawk, kah? Kuina, kah? Vivi-chan, kah? Crocodile, kah? Jinbei, kah? Tashigi, kah? Big Mom, kah? Enel, kah? Roger, kah? Thousand Sunny, kah? Kaido, kah? Diriku, _kah_?

Sanji kacau, benar-benar kacau. Apa yang dilupakannya?

"Kamu," Sanji masih memperhatikan Zoro ketika Zoro menunjuknya.

Sanji gugup, jantungnya berpacu. Jika ia mesin, mungkin sistemnya sudah error.

"Aku melupakanmu,"

Sanji merasa kakinya sudah tak kuat menopang dirinya lagi. Apa-apaan? Apa maksudnya? Melupakanku? Tapi, mengapa? Bagaimana? Apa maksudnya?

Otak Sanji masih berpikir keras ketika tangan kekar meraih lengannya. Mau tak mau Sanji tertarik ke depan lalu terduduk di ranjang tempat Zoro.

"Aku melupakanmu," Zoro mengulangi.

"Apa maksudnya?" Kini Sanji memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Kau ingat kemarin malam di ruang akuarium?"

Wajah Sanji memanas. Ia malu, tentu saja. Ia menurunkan pandangannya, lalu berpaling ke arah lain menghindari tatapan mata Zoro. Saat ia berusaha menundukkan kepalanya sebuah telapak tangan meraup pipinya lalu sesuatu melumat bibirnya. Ah, bukan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya bibir.

Dan bibir itu milik Zoro. Sekarang ia benar-benar kacau. Seluruh wajahnya memanas. Pikirannya buyar.

Saat Zoro melepaskan ciumannya, Sanji mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin.

"A, apa-apaan?"

"Apa? Itu jawabanku," Ambigu. Jawaban Zoro terlalu membingungkan. Jawaban apa? Sanji tidak merasa pernah melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Zoro. "Sebuah pernyataan cinta harus ada jawabannya, bukan?"

Oh. Oh, betapa bahagianya Sanji saat ini. Ia menunduk dan merekam kejadian tadi di memorinya.

"Hei, koki mesum," Sanji mendongak dipanggil Zoro. Masih berusaha menetralkan pikirannya.

"Ambilkan aku sake."

"Dengan senang hati," Sanji melesat menuju dapur meninggalkan Zoro yang kebingungan.

"Apa-apaan.."

* * *

 **AKU TAU INI FANFIC GAJE BANGET /nangis di pojokan**

 **ini first fic, jadi tolong dimaklumi kesalahan-kesalahan yang terdapat dalam fanfic ini hehe**

 **hehe**

 **he**


End file.
